


Survivors

by DovahkiinIsa2727



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Broken, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahkiinIsa2727/pseuds/DovahkiinIsa2727
Summary: Boone has his past and so does his companion.I may write more chapters, I just want to know how many are interested in hearing more of their story.





	1. Chapter 1

He had been following her for months now. She had helped him get revenge on the person that had sold his wife and unborn child. She had shown him the bill of sale and he decided that was it. He would go hunt legionaries until he died, but it didn’t turn out that way. She convinced him to fight by her side with her honey covered words and satin voice. He distanced himself from her at first, but she had an uncanny way of making him talk to her. Even then, he hadn’t told her what he had done to Carla when he found the slavers. She never asked again after he snapped at her the first time, and he still regrets his harsh tone with her. 

The first time they ran into a group of Caesar’s men, he noted they were assassins. She held the last one down and demanded answers from him. He told them they had followed them for two days before attacking and that Caesar would have her back. Boone didn’t know exactly what that meant, but he knew it meant she had been involved with the legion at some point.

The thought of her being linked to Caesar angered him to where he could no longer look at her. She didn’t ask him what was wrong because she already knew. The assassin had said too much. Boone would demand answers, answers she was not ready to give. She doesn’t ask about Carla because she knows he isn’t ready. He could tell she hated the Legion as much if not more than he did. He needed to know why.

So, as they stop for the night at an abandoned gas station he corners her. “Tell me.” He demands.

He looks down at her and watches as the color drains from her face. “I don’t- What?” She asks, looking for an escape.

“Explain your connection to the legion.” Boone demands, pressing closer to her. 

“Boone, I don’t want to talk about it. Please.” She almost begs. She’s done well to keep those memories at the back of her mind.

“I need to know.” Boone pressures.

He frowns as he watches a lone tear slide down her cheek. “I’m glad Carla never had to experience the life of a slave in the legion.” It’s barely audible, but it registers and he clenches his hands into fists. “It’s worse than what people already know, especially if you are born to a slave. I was bought as soon as I was old enough by Caesar himself. I was one of his six wives and I was his youngest. He…” She squeezes her eyes shut and takes a shaky breath. Boone takes a step back and she whimpers. “He raped me every night for three months and told me he was breaking me in. The other women sat in the next room listening to my screams. When he was finished the oldest, Bessie, would come and help me clean up. Most of the time she patch the cuts he left of my body and tended to the bruises always left behind. Then, she would hold me and comfort me. She kept me alive. Caesar killed her when he found out she was slipping me extra food. That’s when I left. I never gave him a child. I was beaten almost to death once a month by his Legate. I suffered two miscarriages by the time I was sixteen. I became a courier and was good at what I did. I became deadly with a pistol and lethal with a blade. Any legionnaire that I came across suffered and I made sure to leave Caesar a message every other troop. Then I got hand selected by a client to deliver a chip to the Lucky 38. Benny caught me asleep and put a bullet in my head before dumping me in a shallow grave. You know the rest.” She says. 

Boone can only stare at the small girl in front of him. She’s easily ten years younger than he is, but she’s also been through just as much. How is she still so positive after all she has suffered? Why isn’t she as bitter as him? He tries to resist the urge to wipe her tears, but fails. He lifts a hand and caresses her face slowly before wiping her tears. She rests a hand on his wrist and closes her eyes. “I never told you how I knew Carla died.”

“You don’t have to-” She stops him.

The corner of his lips lifts in a small smile. “Yes. I do.” His face returns to its usual hardened frown. “I hunted them down and tracked them to Cottonwood Cove. I only had one bullet and two choices. I could take mercy on her and use my last bullet on her, or I could take my chances at killing one of them and getting another weapon. I didn’t want to chance her suffering, so I killed her and our unborn child.”

“Boone.” She says, not knowing anything else to say. She walks into his arms and wraps him in an embrace. He hesitantly wraps her arms around her and rests his chin on the top of her head. “We are so incredibly broken.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Boone! “ It was too late. She was too late. “Damn it all.  I told you to stay down. I told you to… Why couldn't you wait? “ She cries. 

They aren't too far from New Vegas. She could get him to Julie,  to the followers. They could help him. 

“You'll be okay.” She whispers and uses a few Stimpaks and some Med-X on him. 

She grabs what she can off the legion assassins and then uses their spears and patched armor to fix a makeshift stretcher.  She would never be able to carry him back on her own. This stretcher will help carry him as well as his things along with hers. 

Julie tries to tell her Boone is too far gone, but she won't have it. “This all the caps I have. I even have extra medical stuff here too. Just help him.  I know you can.”

“Where are you going?” Julie asks after ordering some of the doctors to begin working on Boone. 

“To tear apart the asshole responsible for all this.” She growls and then she's gone. 

***

“Stop. Who the hell are you?” He winced as he strains the stitches in his shoulder to grab the doctor's arm. 

“My name is Arcade. We share a mutual friend. She's the reason you are here and alive,  in fact. Now, let go so I can change your bandages.” Arcade says smartly. 

Boone releases his hold. “Where is she?”

“We don't know. She left after dropping you off.”

“Hey, watch it!” Boone growls when Arcade presses too hard on a bullet wound. “She didn't say anything?”

“The only thing she mentioned was tearing apart the asshole who was responsible,  but that's she said. Then she was gone.”

“Shit. I have to go. She's going to get herself killed.”

“She would already be dead then. It's been a month since she left.”

“What?”

“We've kept you under.  She mentioned something about you being hard headed. She told us if she isn't back in a month, to let you leave and do what you wanted. You're pretty much healed,  I just need to remove your stitches.”

“What are you waiting for.  I need to leave.”

***

“You would kill me?” Caesar purrs. 

“Your little army is dead. I killed them. I'm going to kill you too.” She frowns. What's he playing at now. 

“Someone else will take my place. You aren't foolish enough to believe the legion ends with me are you?”

She stops her pacing,  it's causing to much pain anyway. She's battered,  bruised, bleeding, but she's still standing. She just doesn't know for how long. “I know this. First I kill you. Then I hunt the rest of the legion. You'll all die,  I'll see to it.”

“I don't know,  that cut across your stomach looks fatal. It's worse than anything I put you through.”

Screw her plans for giving him a long death. He can die now. It'll save her from his mind games. She cuts his scream off with a single swing of the machete. He falls to the ground in front of his stupid throne. 

She grudges,  slowly, to the entrance of the tent. She doesn't make it. She collapses to the ground,  her wounds are just too much. 

“I'm sorry.” She whispers into the night air. “I'm sorry I didn't come back.”

***

It took him six long days to get to the fort. He didn't have to kill a single legionnaire at Cottonwood Cove. She already done that. The fort is in the same condition. There's blood everywhere. Legionnaires without heads,  some burned to a crisp. She really did this by herself. There's only one thing that worries him, though. All these bodies are cold and well on their way to decomposing. This carnage happen weeks ago, about three. Where is she? 

His gaze lands on a tent at the very top of the fort. Undoubtedly Caesars resting place,  and maybe… No. He will find her alive and well. She still has shit to do and that bastard Benny to kill. 

He doesn't find her. He only finds a pool of blood and her necklace with a note under it. What the fuck? 

**She's safe and alive. We followed her here from Cottonwood Cove. You'll find us at the Ranger Station just up the hill from a sniper's nest above the Cove. Make sure you are wearing that beret, Sniper.**

Beret? She must still have the matching one he gave her long ago. She's alive. That's… Good. Why the fuck did the NCR save her though? 

***

“I need to be going.” She says as she sips the cup of coffee the Ranger handed her. She doesn't know any of their names still and it's been a week since she woke. 

“No. You need to rest. You should have died. You're lucky the doctor was here tending to another one of my men.”

“Why save me?  I'm just a courier.”

“You don't think the NCR knows about you rising from the dead and tracking some prick across the Mojave? Plus,  you've unknowingly assisted the NCR a couple times. Least we could do is keep you from dying. Plus, you killed Caesar. That's a feat not many had the guts to even think about doing.”

“Hey,  we've got movement.” One of the Rangers on watch yells. She knows he wouldn't have yelled if there was an actual threat. 

“What are you yelling about?”

“Red Beret.” The ranger calls back. 

“Boone.” She gasps and sits her coffee on the table.

“Where is she?” She hears him call. 

He sees her before the Ranger is able to tell him where to go. When he reaches her,  he crushes her to him. “Boone?” She squeaks. This is new. 

“I ought to kill you myself for leaving me behind and doing something as stupid as taking on the legion yourself. What the fuck were you thinking? “

She smiles,  happy he's okay. “I wasn't.”


End file.
